Tharries
Thomas James Harries (Age: 16), better known online as Tharries is a Welsh YouTuber well known for his commentary on the British science fiction show Doctor Who however, he has a spin-off series called TharriesFilms that is now released on his long-time friend William Grantham's channel Channel Pup. History Tharries' channel has existed since September the 16th 2013 however, he only started posting content on the 1st of December 2018. The name was created through a combination of the first letter of his first name (T) and his surname (Harries). In just over a year he has created a few of his own spin-offs including Doctor Who Regenerated, a short Doctor Who Audio series, TharriesFilms a film analysis series which is now featured on Channel Pup, and the Tharries podcast that features YouTubers and other Doctor Who personalities discussing the show as well as making several Doctor Who edit's which include fan made trailers, YTP's and mashup's. In his early videos he took clear inspiration from many Doctor Who youtuber's in particular the one's known for not liking the current era of the show starring Jodie Whittaker, however he has now developed more of his own style. Tharries was first discovered in his video titled "Doctor Who: Victory of the SJW's (Bowlstrek and El Patron were correct!)" where he discusses how in his opinion youtuber's like Bowlestrek and El Patron's critisism's of the show were accurate however, he has since become a little more balanced in his critisisms. Tharries continues to gain momentum today. Tharries is also a big fan of franchises like Back to the Future and Rick and Morty. Personal Life Thomas (Nicknamed Tom by his peers) was born in 2003. At only 18 months old he was diagnosed with quadriplegic cerebral palsy a condition that prevents him from walking in addition to other limitations such as limited dexterity. This was revealed in a video titled "Representation of Disabilities in media. (It takes you away)" where he expresses his frustration with the representation of disabled people in media and in particular the blind girl in Doctor Who Series 11 episode titled "It Takes You Away". His love for Doctor Who began when he watched the 2008 Christmas special "The Next Doctor" whilst he admits that it's not the best episode of the show it certainly ignited his passion for the programme that eventually led to the creation of his channel although his passion for the show did decline when Series 9 was released in 2015 it experienced a violent resurgance when the first female Doctor was announced in July of 2017. Collaboration Tharries has collaborated with many different creators including: Wingy Media, Ace Creeper, Clever Dick Films, Harry's Moving Castle, NitPix and Bowlestrek most of which have inspired his content in some way. Arguably his most popular dynamic however, is with 23 year-old YouTuber Channel Pup who he frequently refers to as his "Internet Dad" due to the advice and support he has received from the content creator. Community The Tharries community continues to grow, a few notable people in this community are Angry Pacifist, Rocket Runner, Willogs, Time Of The Whovians United, Mr Pumpy and Peter to name a few. His kind of mascot named "Dalek Dave" is a Dalek who rants to the audience is frequently referenced within his comment section. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Welsh YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers